familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Daniel Finn (1818-1887)
276 1st Street Jersey City, New Jersey |Burial = |Father =Patrick Finn (c1790-?) |Mother =Mary X (c1790-?) |Spouse = Catherine Creedon (1834-1914) |Marriage = |Children = Mary Ann Finn (1860-1885) Honora M. Finn (1865-1898) Catherine Elizabeth Finn (1864-1918) |2nd Spouse = |2nd Marriage = |3rd Spouse = |3rd Marriage = |4th Spouse = |4th Marriage = |5th Spouse = |5th Marriage = |Findagrave = }} Daniel Finn (1818-1887) was a laborer who could neither read or write, he signed an "X" as his mark to register the birth of his children. He married then migrated to Wales around 1858-1859 where he worked as a "coal tipper". He migrated to the United States in 1873. He died of tuberculosis in 1887. (b. December 1818 or 1825; Millstreet, Cork, County Cork, Munster Province, Ireland - d. October 14, 1887; 276 1st Street, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, 07302-2713, USA) Ethnicity He was 100% Irish from County Cork, Ireland. Parents Mary X (c1790-?) and Patrick Finn (c1790-?). The name of his parents come from his death certificate. Birth Daniel was born in Millstreet, County Cork, Ireland in December of 1818 or 1825. December 1818 is based on his age on his death certificate, where he was listed as age 69 years and 9 months. In the 1871 wales census he was listed as age 46, this would place his birth in the year 1825. Civil registration of births, marriages, and deaths began in Ireland in 1864. Previous to that year events were recorded by the church and the may not be extant. Approximately half the Church of Ireland parish registers were held at the Public Record Office and they were destroyed in 1922 in a fire and explosion during the Battle of Dublin of the Irish Civil War. Marriage He married Catherine Creedon (1834-1914) around 1855-1857 in Ireland. Children There were two more children that died at birth and they are probably buried in Wales or Ireland. The 1880 United States Census said that they had five children with three living. *Mary Ann Finn (1859-1885) who was born in Cardiff, Wales. *Catherine Elizabeth Finn (1862-1918) aka Kate Finn, who was born in Cardiff, Wales. *Honora M. Finn (1865-1898) who was born in Cardiff, Wales and married John Joseph Burke I (1868-1939). Ireland to Cardiff, Wales Around 1860 Daniel and Catherine moved from Ireland to Cardiff, Wales. Wales to Jersey City, New Jersey In 1872 or 1873, at age 54 or 55, the family moved from Wales to the United States and lived in Jersey City, New Jersey. His death certificate said he had lived in New Jersey for 15 years. Their ship manifest has not been found. He emigrated with the following people: *Nora Creedon (1829-1904) *Catherine Creedon (1834-1914) *Mary Ann Finn (1860-1885) *Catherine Elizabeth Finn (1864-1918) *Nora M. Finn (1866-1898) Jersey City, New Jersey In 1880 Daniel and Catherine were living at 270 First Street in Jersey City with their daughter Nora. Their other daughter, Mary A. Finn appears to be working as a housekeeper for James B. Hance, a produce store owner in Jersey City. Daniel's other daughter, Catherine Finn, is working as a servant at the home of L.S. Williard in Jersey City. L.S. Willard was a dry goods salesman. Daniel appears in the 1881 Jersey City Directory living at 270 First Street and working as a laborer. Death Daniel died in 1887 of "phthisis pulmonalis", tuberculosis, while living at 276 First Street in Jersey City. Funeral notice His funeral notice appeared in the Evening Journal on Saturday, October 15, 1887 and reads as follows: Finn - On Friday, October 14, 1887, Daniel Finn, aged 69 years. Relatives and friends of the family are respectfully invited to attend the funeral from his late residence, 270 First Street, on Sunday at 3 o'clock p.m. Burial He was buried in the Daniel Finn and Catherine Creedon family plot at Holy Name Cemetery, Jersey City, New Jersey with the following family members: *Mary A. Finn (1860-1885) child of Daniel Finn and Catherine Creedon *Daniel Finn (1818-1887) husband of Catherine Creedon *Nora M. Finn (1866-1898) child of Daniel Finn and Catherine Creedon *Nora Creedon (1829-1904) sister of Catherine Creedon *Catherine Creedon (1834-1914) wife of Daniel Finn *Catherine Elizabeth Finn (1864-1918) child of Daniel Finn and Catherine Creedon *John Burke Norton (1927) child of Thomas Patrick Norton and Mary Margaret Burke *Catherine Finn Norton (1930-1934) child of Thomas Patrick Norton and Mary Margaret Burke *Mary Margaret Burke (1890-1949) child of John Joseph Burke and Nora Finn *Thomas Patrick Norton I (1891-1968) husband of Mary Margaret Burke Widow Daniel's widow lived until January 1, 1914. She was living with her daughter, Catherine Elizabeth Finn (1864-1918) and her granddaughter, Mary Margaret Burke (1890-1949) at 41 Hopkins Avenue in Jersey City, New Jersey. Timeline Chronology of Daniel Finn (1818-1887): *1818 Birth of Daniel Finn in Millstreet, County Cork, Ireland *1845 The Great Famine begins when potato crop fails from fungal infestation in Ireland *1848 The Great Famine ends *1857-1958 (circa) Marriage to Catherine Creedon (1835-1914) in Ireland *1858-1959 (circa) Move to Cardiff, Wales *1859 Birth of Mary Ann Finn (1859-1885), his daughter, in Cardiff, Wales *1861 Wales Census (not indexed yet) *1862 Birth of Catherine Elizabeth Finn (1862-1918), his daughter, in Cardiff, Wales *1865 Birth of Honora M. Finn (1865-1898), his daughter, in Cardiff, Wales *1871 Wales Census with family living in Cardiff *1873 (circa) Move to Jersey City, New Jersey, USA from Cardiff, Wales, UK *1875 New Jersey Census. Hudson County is no longer extant. *1880 United States Census with Daniel Finn as head of household in Jersey City, NJ *1881 Working as a laborer and living in Jersey City, NJ *1885 New Jersey Census living in Jersey City *1885 Living at 276 First Street, Jersey City, NJ *1885 Death of Mary Ann Finn (1859-1885), his daughter, on August 31, 1885 *1887 Working as a laborer in Jersey City, NJ *1887 Living at 276 First Street, Jersey City, NJ *1887 Death of Daniel Finn at 276 1st Street in Jersey City, NJ on October 14, 1887 at age 69 See also *Daniel Finn (1818-1887)/Notes *Finns of Millstreet, County Cork, Ireland External links *Daniel Finn (1818-1887) at Findagrave *Daniel Finn (1818-1887) at Geni Relationships Daniel Finn (1818-1887) was the second great grandfather of Richard Arthur Norton (1958). Research No record of their marriage or birth was found in County Cork in a search performed online on April 7, 2013 at RootsIreland or at Familysearch. References Images Image:Document missing.png|1818 baptism in Ireland may be extant Image:Document missing.png|1858 marriage in Ireland Image:Document missing.png|1861 Wales census Image:Finn-Daniel Creedon-Catherine 1871 Wales.png|1871 Wales census Image:Document missing.png|1873 migration from Wales to Jersey City, New Jersey Image:1880 census Finn Creedon 2.GIF|1880 US census Image:Finn-Daniel Creedon-Catherine 1885 census.png|1885 New Jersey census File:Finn-Daniel 1877 death index.png|1887 death indexed File:Finn-Daniel deathcertificate.gif|1887 death certificate File:Finn-Daniel 1887 funeral.png|1887 funeral notice File:Finn tombstone HolyNameCemetery 01.jpg|Tombstone Category: Non-SMW people articles Category: People from Millstreet Category: Migrants from Wales to New Jersey Category: Burials at Holy Name Cemetery, Jersey City, New Jersey